


home again (or, don’t mess with the x-mansion)

by eggosandxmen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, ITS NOT GOOD BUT I LOVE IT, Short Drabble on that guy who tried to kick them out of the mansion because of money in xmen gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Kitty has a billionaire for a friend and way too many good memories to let the old mansion go.





	home again (or, don’t mess with the x-mansion)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written ANYTHING for months, but I’m working on some other good x-team content.

The mansion was home. 

Home first to Scott Summers and Bobby Drake, and last to Nathaniel Carver. The table in the kitchen had been there since Hank had bought it in ‘72 from a garage sale, bearing the marks of Kitty and Doug’s hand game- the one with the knives going between your fingers- and the dent where Sam hit it blasting for the first time. The stain in the corner from where Hank had spilled chemicals, over and over. The hand-carved initials of Dani and Rahne the night they kissed the first time. It had been covered with Quentin’s Pokémon when he was too young to understand the game, Warren’s feathers the first time he molted, and every science fair project any kid had ever brought home. The walls had been slammed into, cut open, blown up, punched, kicked, sprayed by water balloons, sprayed with hair gel on April Fool’s, and painted on. 

 

Everyone who had lived in Xavier’s knew these things like the back of their hands. They knew which bricks had Remy’s extra cards packed behind them, which stairs creaked, which flower to touch if they wanted Kroaka to come out of the ground. They knew the secret tunnels, where Scott hid the holiday presents, and where Trevor kept his hoard of Girl Scout cookies. 

From the original New Mutants all the way to the most recent Generation X, Xavier’s had held hundreds of young, scared mutants. The mansion’s backyard was where a dozen happy couples tied the knot. Kitty Pryde has grown up here, had met the love of her life here, had fought and nearly died for this place. 

So no human businessman with a fucking land bill was going to get her to leave it.

She told the man, as politely as she could, that she’d ask her finance consoltent to handle it, gave him Bobby’s prank call number, and called Warren to ask him for a few million dollars. 

He laughed, agreed, and threw in an extra million just to see the look on the man’s face when this scrappy group of teachers and students managed to find thirty million dollars in half an hour. 

Sure enough, the businessman- Kyle, he had said- took one look at the balance in his bank, went pale, thanked her a number of times, and swore to not come back for a few years. He ran out of her office and out to his car, driving off and knocking Quentin off the roof from where he was trying to key it.

Kitty laughed, leaned back in the big headmaster’s chair that Scott had given her, and smiled up at the ceiling. 

“I survived the experience, Professor,” She grinned. “We all did.” 

The kids ran around the lawn with old baseball mitts, Jean sang oldies in the kitchen while making sandwiches, and Logan worked on his old motorbike. 

All was right in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all and your comments!


End file.
